One Fluffy Things
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Bagaimana cara Naruto membuat kakak kelasnya yang terkenal Tsundere sedikit saja menunjukkan perhatian dan wajah blushing pada dirinya? Dia suka kakak kelas indigo itu dan tidak akan menyerah sampai membuat sang kakak kelas berpaling padanya./Hanya beberapa kisah Fluffy yang di rangkai dalam beberapa chapter tentang kisah kakak kelas Tsundere dan adik kelas yang jahil/FLP18/HinaRTN
1. Chapter 1

**One Fluffy Thing**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Mushi cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T **

**Genre : Romance, Fluff**

**Pair : Naru x Hina :D**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, RTNHina, ide pasaran, Abal, Aneh, dan masih banyak yang lain.**

**OoOoOoOooOoO**

* * *

><p><strong>FluffTimeProject#12#<strong>

* * *

><p>Bagaimana cara Naruto membuat kakak kelasnya yang terkenal Tsundere sedikit saja menunjukkan perhatian dan wajah blushing pada dirinya? Dia suka kakak kelas indigo itu dan tidak akan menyerah sampai membuat sang kakak kelas berpaling padanya-<p>

**OoOoOooOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

><p><strong>Camera!<strong>

* * *

><p>Wajah cemberut andalan, rambut indigo yang panjang, serta tak lupa kepalan tangan yang selalu tertuju pada orang-orang yang mau menjahilinya, tak terkecuali-<p>

"_Senpai!_!" pemuda pirang yang kini berlari dengan semangat sambil menenteng sebuah kamera miliknya, menghampiri sang kakak kelas dengan beraninya-

Tanpa mengidahkan aura hitam yang terbang kemana-mana di sekitar gadis itu-

Berlari, mendekati dan hendak menyentuh pundak _Senpainya-_

"_Senpai _boleh minta fotonya tidak? Aku suka _Senpai _lho! Jadi bolehkan setidaknya aku minta satu foto wajah menawanmu dan-" dan masih dengan cengiran andalannya, semakin melebar saat tubuh itu merespon serta berbalik-

Tapi-

"…" kenyataan berkata lain-

"Kau!" manik Saphire itu menatap kedua tangan sang Hinata Hyuuga yang dengan cepat mengambil kamera miliknya dan langsung saja-

"Jangan berani-beraninya meminta fotoku!"

**Sret! **

"Ah!"

Hinata melempar benda itu keluar jendela, sampai-sampai membuatnya tersangkut di pohon besar yang kebetulan berada di sana. Membuat sang empunya pucat, dan menatap horror kamera mahalnya-

"_No_! Kamera kesayanganku!" berlari dan mencoba mengambil kameranya, sebelum-

"Eh, tunggu dulu!" berhenti lagi, dan berbalik. Mengernyitkan alis Hinata, serta membelalakkan matanya saat adik kelasnya itu mengamit tangan kanannya dan-

**Cup-**

Mengecup punggung tangan itu lembut, maniknya mengedip jahil tanpa takut, "_Jaa nee, Senpai!_ Aku belum menyerah lho!" berlari secepat mungkin sebelum menghindari amukan gadis singa di sana.

"….."

"…"

"Ugh!"

"Dasar adik kelas kurang kerjaan!" Hinata sukses meraung kesal, dan menghentakkan kakinya penuh amarah berjalan meninggalkan lorong. Membuat seisi murid di sana membukakan jalan baginya.

**OoOoOooOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

><p><strong>Ujian!<strong>

* * *

><p>Beruntung, beruntung, beruntung! Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menggumamkan kalimat tadi dengan bangga. Hatinya serasa meledak senang saat melirik ke samping tempat duduknya.<p>

Ujian semester dimulai dan guru-guru meminta murid-muridnya untuk tidak duduk bersamaan dengan teman sekelas namun bersama kakak kelasnya. Dan itu merupakan keberuntungan besar bagi Naruto.

Karena tentu saja-

"_Nee, Senpai_ mohon kerja samanya ya~" mengedip kecil, dan melebarkan senyuman. Pemuda pirang itu hendak mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis indigo di sampingnya yang kini mencoba menahan amarah dan hanya mendelik padanya.

"Diamlah!" bisiknya kesal, melirik ke arah guru yang tengah membagikan kertas ujian.

Sedangkan sang empunya, memasang wajah _innocent _dan terkejut bersamaan, "Oh, _Gomen,_ aku hanya terlalu semangat karena tahu kalau teman dudukku itu ternyata, _Sen_-" sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya, sebuah telapak tangan tiba-tiba berada tepat di wajahnya.

Grep!

Mencoba mendorong mundur tubuh yang mulai condong ke arah Hinata, "Jangan mendekat, kau!" mendorong lebih jauh, membiarkan tangannya sebagai tameng.

Tanpa mengetahui kalau-

"Hee, _Senpai _tadi pagi sarapan roti isi selai ya~" seringaian kecil muncul di bibir sang Uzumaki,

"Apa?" mengernyitkan alis Hinata,

"Buktinya masih ada sisanya di tangan _Senpai_,"

Sungguh, Hinata melihat jelas wajah jahil dan kedipan kecil pada wajah adik kelasnya. Merasakan bahaya, cepat-cepat ia hendak menjauhkan telapak tangannya-

Sebelum-

"Kubersihkan ya~" Naruto bertindak cepat, lidah pemuda pirang itu menjulur dan menjilat telapak tangan Hinata _seductive_. Mampu membuat gadis-gadis lain berteriak _fangirlan_, namun tidak bagi Hinata-

"….."

"…"

Gadis itu terdiam, mendunduk sekilas, dan tubuhnya yang perlahan bergetar, sampai akhirnya kesabaran sang empunya habis-

"Kau-" tangan yang hendak ia jauhkan kini semakin keras meremas wajah Naruto-

"Eh! Thu..thunggu _Senphai!_ Aku belum selesai!" berteriak panik, saat tubuhnya melayang tiba-tiba, dan terjatuh di lantai dengan tidak elitnya-

"Dasar adik kelas mesum!"

"…"

"Ehem!"

"Eh!"

Aura mengancam muncul, Hinata kaget, sepertinya dia lupa dimana posisinya sekarang. Takut-takut gadis itu menolehkan wajahnya ke arah sumber suara-

"_Se..sensei_, itu..tadi dia.. yang-"

"Berdiri di luar kelas! Kalian berdua akan ikut ujian susulan nanti siang!" _Sensei _berambut peraknya berteriak kencang dan menunjuk kedua muridnya kesal.

Tanpa mengidahkan-

"Tu..tunggu dulu, _Sen..sei_!"

"_Yes!_" Naruto berteriak girang seraya bangkit dari posisinya bersiap-siap untuk keluar dari kelas-

Dan Hinata yang-

"Ugh! Awas kau!" ikut mengambil tasnya dan bersuka cita mengejar, adik kelas pirang di sana-

"Ayo main kejar-kejaran denganku _Senpai _cantik!" Naruto sepertinya makin ngaco kalau berdekatan dengan kakak kelasnya itu. Ah, bahagianya~

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

* * *

><p>Ini fic termasuk ke dalam project mushi lho, dan tenang. Ga bakal ada konflik yang mendalam di sini, hanya cerita fluff yang di rangkai dalam beberapa chapter, percintaan Naruto yang ngejar kakak kelas Tsunderenya sampai dia suka wkwk, jadi buat yang minta lanjut. Nanti mushi buat lagi dengan beberapa judul yang berbeda dan cerita yang pendek. Jadi yang mau ngusulin buat judul selanjutnya, silahkan review yaaa, :D judul cerita yang bagus akan mushi ambil nanti, dan hanya dua yang masuk :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~<strong>

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


	2. FLP13

**One Fluffy Things**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Mushi cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T **

**Genre : Romance, Fluff**

**Pair : Naru x Hina :D**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, RTNHina, ide pasaran, Abal, Aneh, dan masih banyak yang lain.**

**OoOoOoOooOoO**

* * *

><p><strong>FluffTimeProject#13#<strong>

* * *

><p>Bagaimana cara Naruto membuat kakak kelasnya yang terkenal Tsundere sedikit saja menunjukkan perhatian dan wajah blushing pada dirinya? Dia suka kakak kelas indigo itu dan tidak akan menyerah sampai membuat sang kakak kelas berpaling padanya-<p>

**OoOoOooOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

><p><strong>Pensil!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Tidak ada! Tidak ada!"<p>

**Srak! Srak!** Bisikan kecil terdengar jelas dari bibir mungil gadis berambut indigo. Tangannya yang panik mengacak-acak tas miliknya. Tak lupa pandangan Lavender yang terfokus jelas ke sana.

Gumaman itu terus menerus keluar, beriringan dengan keringat dingin di pelipisnya.

Bagaimana ia bisa lupa!

'Kenapa aku bisa lupa mengambil kotak pensilku!' pekik sang Hyuuga dalam hati, merutuki sikap pelupanya. Ia baru bisa mengingat jelas kalau tadi pagi kotak pensil yang hendak di masukkan ke dalam tas, lupa ia simpan. Tepat saat sang ibu memanggilnya untuk segera berangkat.

Argh!

Mana sekarang Iruka_-sensei_ akan mengadakan ujian tertulis lagi-

"…" terdiam sejenak, sampai akhirnya gadis itu mencoba melirik ke seluruh ruangan. Melihat sahabat-sahabatnya yang-

'Ah! Kenapa mereka jauh sekali duduknya!' duduk secara beracak, mengingat ini ujian dan Iruka-_sensei_ menginginkannya.

Kebetulan yang tidak menguntungkan-

"Baiklah, sekarang _Sensei _akan membagikan soal ujiannya." Suara laki-laki di depan kelas, membuatnya semakin panik. Pikirannya mulai mencari cara untuk meminjam pensil ke teman di sampingnya.

Mereka kan teman sekelas, jadi tidak apa-apa kan kalau-

"Oi!"

"Hii! A..aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, Hinata!"

Bibir Hinata menganga singkat, melihat reaksi ketakutan teman di sampingnya. Memang dia seseram itu?!

"Apa? Aku hanya-" belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, pandangan gadis di sampingnya langsung saja beralih darinya. Membuat sang empunya mendengus kesal-

Mencoba melirik ke arah lain-

"….."

Tapi-

**Sret! Sret!** Tidak ada yang mau menoleh padanya.

"….."

Demi dewa Neptunus apa salahnya?! Dia kan hanya ingin meminjam bukannya ingin memukul seseorang.

Apa dia harus berteriak memanggil teman-temannya?

'Tidak, tidak-' Iruka_-sensei_ itu lebih mengerikan daripada Kakashi_-sensei_, meskipun senyumannya ramah tapi di dalamnya-

Hinata tidak bisa membayangkan kalau dia di hukum lagi, seperti ujian saat itu-

Kalau bilang dia lupa membawa kotak pensil?

'Aku bisa malu! Tidak mau, tidak mau!' nah kan sifat _Tsunderenya_ muncul lagi. Hah, dilemma kotak pensil mulai menyerangnya.

'Aku harus apa?' menghela napas panjang, gadis itu mulai gelisah. Memikirkan berbagai cara-

Sampai-sampai tidak memperhatikan kalau-

Seorang pemuda pirang tengah berjalan tepat di depan kelasnya. Dengan gaya santai dan baju olahraga yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Melirik ke arah Hinata, menghentikan siulan, serta perbincangannya dengan teman-teman.

Manik Saphire itu melihat jelas-

'Hinata_-senpai_?' raut gelisah, cemas yang terbungkus dalam wajah datar itu walau hanya sekejap. Menatap ke kanan dan kiri, menggigit jemarinya pelan-

Kelihatan sekali kalau gadis itu sedang kesusahan, tapi karena apa?

"Kalian duluan saja," menenteng tasnya kembali, dan mengisyaratkan teman-temannya untuk ke kelas lebih dulu. Naruto berjalan mendekat, memperhatikan lebih seksama-

"…"

'Hm, sedang ujian rupanya~' meneliti, mengecek apa yang kurang di atas meja sang _Senpai-_

"…"

Sampai-

"…"

"Oh~"

Sepertinya dia tahu~

Senyuman kecil tiba-tiba muncul di wajah tampannya, tahu kesusahan kakak kelasnya itu. Tanpa takut dan gentar-

**Grek!** Dengan pelan ia buka pintu di hadapannya. "Permisi Iruka_-sensei_." Memanggil guru berkuncir yang tengah membagikan soal ujiannya. Membuat sang empunya menghentikan kegiatannya dan berjalan mendekati pemuda pirang di sana-

"Kau mencari siapa, Naruto?" Tanya Iruka heran, ini anak mau ngapain lagi?

Tersenyum lebar, Naruto langsung membuka tasnya, dan mengambil sebuah kotak pensil di sana.

"Ini _Sensei, _aku ingin mengembalikan kotak pensil Hinata-_senpai _yang sempat kupinjam kemarin~" senyum tanpa dosa, mengatakan kalau pensilnya adalah milik Hinata, tidak apa-apa bagi Naruto.

"….."

Sedangkan Hinata sendiri, mematung dan mengedipkan matanya tak percaya-

Kenapa adik kelas kurang kerjaan itu ada di sana, dan-

Dia tahu kalau Hinata sedang menghadapi krisis kotak pensil-

'Dia-'

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu, Hinata kau boleh mengambil kotak pensilmu." Iruka_-sensei,_ meminta Hinata maju mengambil benda itu-

"….."

"Hinata?"

"Ah, _Ha…Ha'i_!" bangun dengan cepat, sampai akhirnya berjalan menghampiri pemuda pirang yang mengeluarkan senyuman rubahnya. Iruka meninggalkan mereka berdua di sana dan melanjutkan tugasnya-

"….."

"Ini, _Senpai~_" menyodorkan kotak pensilnya, tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa kau menolongku? Pasti kau ingin sesuatu kan dariku, dan memanfaatkan-" menghentikan ucapan Hinata, Naruto bersiul kecil-

"Kalau kubilang iya, bagaimana?"

Wajah Hinata mengeras, mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia tarik kembali tangannya yang ingin mengambil kotak pensil Naruto.

"Sudah kuduga, dengar! Aku tidak mau menerima sesuatu kalau-" untuk yang kesekian kalinya, tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu tiba-tiba menepuk puncak kepalanya lembut. Menaruh kotak pensilnya di kedua telapak Hinata.

"Aku bercanda, _Senpai~_ Kau sedang kesusahan kan mencari kotak pensilmu, jadi pakai saja itu. Tidak di kembalikan lagi juga, _No Prob_." Membiarkan Hinata mematung di depan pintu, Naruto beranjak pergi dari sana.

"_Sensei_, aku pergi dulu!" tak lupa meminta izin pada Iruka.

"…"

"….."

"Hinata, kau boleh kembali ke tempatmu."

"Eh! I..iya," tersentak mendengar ucapan Senseinya, Hinata berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Dengan tampang datar, dan kerucutan bibir. Tanpa ia tahu, kalau sahabat-sahabatnya melihat sendiri semburat merah muncul di pipi sang Hyuuga.

'Hah~ Dasar _Tsundere_~'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pulang~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kalian bisa pulang lebih dulu," ucap Hinata pada teman-temannya, gadis itu perlahan bangkit dan mengambil sapu di belakang kelas. Kebetulan hari ini dia ada piket dan semua sudah mengambil bagian kecuali dirinya. Salahkan Kakashi<em>-sensei<em> yang memintanya untuk mengantarkan berkas-berkas milik laki-laki perak itu ke ruang guru.

Gadis merah muda _aka_ Sakura Haruno mengerutkan kening heran, "Kami ingin menunggumu, Hinata." diikuti anggukan kepala ketiga gadis lainnya. Ino Yamanaka, Sabaku Temari, dan Tenten.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula kalau ada yang macam-macam denganku bisa kuhajar dengan mudah. Sudah nanti kalian terlambat pulang, hari sudah semakin sore." Menggerakkan tangannya perlahan, mengisyaratkan teman-temannya untuk pulang.

Membuat keempat remaja di sana saling memandang kompak-

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" Tanya mereka lagi-

"Iya, sudah pulang. Aku tidak mau di marahi orangtua kalian karena mengajak pulang larut."

"….."

Benar-benar, sifat _Tsundere_ Hinata tidak berubah sejak dulu. Gadis itu selalu menutupi perasaan khawatirnya dengan perkataan ketus. Menghela napas bersamaan, karena tidak ada gunanya, mereka berargumen dengan sahabatnya.

"Hah, baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi kalau kau ada masalah, hubungi kami oke?" ujar Tenten cemas.

"Kalian sedang berbicara pada pemegang sabuk hitam karate, _guys._"

"Baik-baik, kami pulang dulu, hati-hati Hinata." Ino melambai pelan,

"Hm." Sedangkan Hinata mengangguk kecil-

Keempat remaja itu berjalan keluar dari kelas, dan meninggalkan gadis keras kepala itu di sana. Sebelum akhirnya mereka melihat sesosok berambut pirang berjalan mendekat kemari.

"….."

"Yah, sudah ada dia, kita jadi lega."

"Ayo pulang," mengangguk bersamaan, keempatnya tersenyum singkat.

Ada Naruto yang mau mengajak pulang Hinata, mereka bisa tenang~

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"_Senpai!" _berteriak kencang, Naruto menyembulkan wajahnya dari arah pintu. Tanpa mengidahkan pekikan kecil Hinata.

"Uwa!"

"Ayo pulang bersama!" menyengir lebar, pemuda itu menyelipkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, dan berjalan santai mendekati _Senpainya._

Sedangkan Hinata-

Gadis itu mendengus kesal-

"Tidak mau." Jawabnya singkat.

Tidak membuat Naruto menyerah-

"Eh, tapi aku mau~ Ya, kutunggu kok sampai tugas _Senpai _selesai." Ujar sang Uzumaki kembali.

Hinata masih _keukeuh_, "Kubilang tidak mau, ya tidak mau! Sana pergi, mengganggu tugasku saja!" mengusir adik kelasnya. Ia mengalihkan perhatian, dan melanjutkan acara bersih-bersihnya.

"_Buu,_ _Senpai_ jahat. Masa tidak mau diantar pulang sama adik kelas tampan sepertiku. Nanti gadis-gadis lain keburu mengajakku pulang lho." Menjulurkan lidahnya singkat, sampai akhirnya ia menyeringai lebar.

Lagi-lagi mendengus-

"Aku tidak peduli, mau kau pulang sama gadis lain, sama hantu, sama Gorilla, aku tetap tidak mau!" mengacuhkan sang Uzumaki, Hinata bergerak menjauh, memikirkan kalau adik kelasnya ini benar-benar tidak mau mengalah-

Sampai-

"…."

"Hah, padahal aku sudah meminjamkan kotak pensilku tadi pagi. Ya sudahlah, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya, _Senpai_~"

"….." berhenti bergerak, tubuh Hinata mematung. Mendengar ucapan Naruto tentang kotak pensil-

Dan pemuda itu-

'Dia menyerah?' pikirnya tanpa sadar-

'Apa yang kupikirkan?!'

"Sana pergi!" berbalik dengan otaknya, Hinata menggerakkan tangannya seakan mengusir Naruto pergi.

"_Ha'I, Ha'I _sampai besok, _Senpai_." berjalan santai Naruto beranjak keluar dari kelas, dan membiarkan Hinata di sana-

"….."

"Ah, Naruto! Kebetulan, kita bertemu di sini, ayo pulang bersama!" seperti perkiraan pemuda itu, tiga gadis cantik teman sekelas sang empunya datang menghampiri dan menawarkan pulang bersama.

"Oh, boleh-boleh, kebetulan ada yang menolak tawaranku pulang bersama~"

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya, mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran kesalnya-

"Ayo."

"Aku duluan ya, _Senpai!_" pamit adik kelasnya itu sekali lagi.

"…."

Membiarkan Hinata sendiri di kelas lagi-

"….."

"Bodoh, mana aku peduli."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terdiam, dan menyapu kelas sampai akhirnya selesai. Tampang dingin Hinata masih terpasang cantik di wajahnya. Inilah sifatnya yang entah kenapa sejak lahir sudah ada, bukannya dia benci. Tapi-

'Aku juga tidak mau bersikap seperti ini,' menghilangkan sifat ini benar-benar sangat susah, dan dia jadi ragu sendiri kalau nanti banyak orang-orang yang tidak tahan dengan sifat ketusnya. Mendapatkan keempat sahabat yang mau menerima apa ada nya dia saja sudah bersyukur,

Dan mendapatkan adik kelas berisik suka padanya-

"Paling sebentar lagi dia akan mendapatkan gadis yang lebih manis dariku," mendengus kesal, Hinata merapikan buku-buku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Memperhatikan sebuah benda yang familiar di dalam sana-

"Dia yang meminjamkan kenapa aku yang harus mengembalikan? Bodoh."

Tanpa ia sadari, gadis itu mengambil dan meremas pelan kotak pensil berwarna orange tersebut. Menatapnya datar-

"Biarkan saja," Hinata menaruh kembali kotak pensil itu ke dalam tas-

"…"

Sampai-

"Oh, _Senpai _sama sekali tidak ada niat mengembalikan kotak pensilku rupanya~" suara cempreng yang berisik menghentikan gerakan Hinata. Sukses membuat sang empunya kaget lagi, dan menoleh cepat-

"….."

Lho?

Alisnya berkerut bingung, "Kau masih ada di sini?" tanyanya ketus, mengeluarkan tatapan tajam.

"Ya, begitulah. Tadi lututku tiba-tiba lemas karena berolahraga, dan membatalkan pulang bersama dengan gadis-gadis itu."

Alasan yang konyol-

Hinata mendengus kesal-

Mengalihkan perhatiannya-

Gadis itu terdiam sesaat, entah kenapa sebuah perasaan senang perlahan menyeruak keluar dari dadanya. Senang karena adik kelasnya itu tidak meninggalkannya?

"….."

'Kau gila Hinata! Dia itu adik kelas mesum dan kurang kerjaan! Aku tidak suka! Titik!' mengenyahkan pikirannya-

Ia membereskan tasnya cepat, berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang berdiri tepat di ambang pintu-

"Kita pulang bersama ya, _Senpai_~" dan masih menawarkannya pulang-

"…"

Sang Uzumaki belum menyerah rupanya-

"…"

"Kupingku bisa panas kalau berdiri di sampingmu, jadi jauh-jauh!" mengucapkan kalimat ketus tadi, Hinata memberikan kotak pensil Naruto dengan cepat. Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih-

Tapi-

Naruto tahu-

Tidak ada kalimat penolakan dari _Senpainya-_

Tidak ada kalimat _'tidak mau'_ lagi seperti tadi.

Itu sudah cukup membuat senyuman bertambah lebar, "Baik _Senpai,_ aku akan jauh-jauh tapi cuma beberapa centi saja darimu ya!" ia berteriak senang, dan mengikuti langkah Hinata di depannya.

"Berisik, _Baka _Naruto!"

"…."

Dan senyuman itu semakin terlihat saat sang _Senpai_ pertama kali menyebut namanya-

"Biarpun _Tsundere,_ tapi aku akan tetap suka padamu, Hinata_-senpai_~"

Yah, kalimat bisikan sang Uzumaki sepertinya terdengar jelas di telinga Hinata. Menjawab semua perasaan bimbangnya di kelas tadi-

Kalau ternyata masih ada yang mau menerima sifatnya yang seperti ini-

"Dasar adik kelas bodoh."

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

* * *

><p>Yuhuuuu, <em>Arigatou<em> buat respon fic ini! Makasih juga buat **Chess Sakura** yang mau menyumbangkan temanya, semoga suka ya ceritanya :D Nanti mushi bakal lanjut lagi dengan tema-tema baruuu, jadi buat yang mau nyumbang lagi silahkan! :D

Kalo ada yang nanya Mushi itu Tsundere, wkwkwk Tsundere dari mananya coba, orang tingkah lakunya kayak anak kecil gini :v :v XD

* * *

><p><strong>Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~<strong>

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


	3. FLP14

**One Fluffy Thing**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Mushi cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T **

**Genre : Romance, Fluff**

**Pair : Naru x Hina :D**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, RTNHina, ide pasaran, Abal, Aneh, dan masih banyak yang lain.**

**OoOoOoOooOoO**

* * *

><p><strong>FluffTimeProject#14#<strong>

* * *

><p>Bagaimana cara Naruto membuat kakak kelasnya yang terkenal Tsundere sedikit saja menunjukkan perhatian dan wajah blushing pada dirinya? Dia suka kakak kelas indigo itu dan tidak akan menyerah sampai membuat sang kakak kelas berpaling padanya-<p>

**OoOoOooOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

><p><strong>Permen!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Uhuk, uhuk!" satu hal yang paling tidak bisa ia hindari. Hal yang sangat menyebalkan dan membuat konsentrasinya buyar dalam sekejap. Dengan sebuah masker yang terpasang menutupi bibirnya. Hinata sukses berjalan masuk ke dalam gerbang sekolah dengan wajah yang lebih sangar daripada kemarin-kemarin-<p>

Langkah gadis cantik itu terhentak-hentak, mengacuhkan seluruh pandangan ngeri murid-murid di sekitarnya. Ya, gara-gara dua hari lalu ia pesta makan es krim di rumah sendiri, alhasil sekarang tenggorokannya terasa serat, dan gatal-gatal. Batuk itu terus terdengar sejak kemarin-

Di marahi oleh ayah dan ibu, dipaksa untuk beristhirahat, tapi sang Hyuuga masih tetap _keukeuh_ tidak mau diam, tidur enak-enak di rumah. Karena apa?

"_Shit,_ kalau saja hari ini tidak ada ujian, mana mau aku sekolah."

Ujian _killer_ yang di berikan Kakashi_-sensei_ hari ini, dan dia sama sekali tidak ingin menyusul sendiri di ruang guru. Diawasi oleh guru berambut perak itu saja membuatnya perutnya kram sepanjang hari. Apalagi kalau mereka tinggal berdua saja-

"Pokoknya setelah ujian selesai aku ingin pulang." Menekankan setiap kata-kata, dengan gontai ia kembali melangkahkan kaki. Berjalan lebih cepat-

Sebelum-

"_Senpai Ohayou_!" suara nan cempreng menyeruak masuk ke dalam telinganya, membelah kerumunan murid yang berjalan masuk dari arah gerbang.

_Fix,_ kepalanya makin sakit saat mendengar suara itu-

Dirinya menghela napas panjang, tubuhnya sedang tidak enak untuk di ajak bertengkar. Apalagi suaranya yang mulai hilang-

Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berjalan, tanpa memperdulikan pemuda pirang di belakangnya.

"_Senpai_?" panggilan berulang-ulang di tujukan padanya-

"…"

'Tenang, Hinata.'

"_Senpai_, aku mengucapkan salam lho. Balas dong." Ujar Naruto lagi-

"….." masih tidak merespon, sang Uzumaki mengerutkan alisnya bingung, tubuh mungil itu terus saja berjalan, semakin menjauhinya-

"_Senpai_! Aku nangis nih, aku nangis!" merengek layaknya anak kecil, Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memilih berjalan cepat mendahului Hinata. Hendak menghentikan langkah _Senpainya-_

"_Sen-_"

"…" dan ucapannya terhenti saat melihat bagaimana pucatnya wajah Hinata, gadis itu dengan masker dan manik Lavender menatapnya dingin. Mencoba menahan kesal-

"_Senpai_ sakit?!"

Oh, _kami-sama_! Ini anak benar-benar tidak bisa diam. "Berisik, jangan menghalangi jalanku." Dengan suara seraknya, Hinata berjalan melewati tubuh tegap di hadapannya.

"….."

Tapi belum sempat bergerak lebih jauh-

**Sret!**

Tubuh itu bergerak lagi, dan kembali menghalangi jalannya-

"Suara _Senpai _berubah, pasti sedang batuk ya? Oh, jangan-jangan demam juga?!" Naruto terlihat panik, mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari-cari sesuatu-

Sedangkan Hinata-

Alisnya mengernyit bingung, dia yang sakit kenapa ini anak yang panik? Aneh, dan konyol seperti biasanya-

Mendengus singkat, "Diam dan biarkan aku lewat." Mengucapkan kalimat ketus, Hinata mencoba melewati tubuh Naruto untuk yang kesekian kalinya-

"Eh! Tunggu sebentar!" lagi-lagi, Naruto menghalanginya-

Hinata mulai jengkel-

"Oi! Biarkan aku-Uhuk uhuk-lewat!" oke, tadi sikap kerennya hancur gara-gara batuk, niatnya membuat takut sang Uzumaki tapi malah-

"…."

"Huaa! Tunggu, tunggu, kebetulan aku selalu bawa permen yang cocok untuk meredakan batuk!" yang ada Naruto semakin panik, dan mengambil cepat sebungkus permen di tasnya.

Sebuah permen yang memang di khususkan untuk meredakan serak dan gatal-

Dan Hinata _sweatdrop_ melihat bagaimana adik kelasnya ini lebih tanggap di banding dirinya sendiri-

**Srek!**

Membuka bungkusan permen itu cepat-cepat, tidak memperdulikan pandangan murid-murid yang mulai tertuju pada mereka berdua. Hinata masih belum sadar, dan sikap _Tsunderenya _membuat gadis itu mendecih serta mengalihkan pandangan.

Percuma ia meloloskan diri lagi kalau yang ada Naruto selalu menghalangi jalannya-

Jadi-

"Nah, ini _Senpai-_"

Tanpa aba-aba, tangan kekar itu menarik dagunya lembut. Tubuh Hinata reflek menegang, kaku dan tidak bisa bergerak, di tambah saat kedua manik Saphire itu menatapnya intens, serta senyuman lebar yang terpasang rapi di wajah Naruto.

Perlahan, sang Uzumaki menurunkan masker kakak kelasnya, "Permen khusus untuk _Senpai-ku_ yang sedang sakit~"

"…."

Masih belum menyambungkan seluruh syaraf otaknya, ia malah lebih bodohnya membuka bibir singkat dan membiarkan permen itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Mengecap rasa mint di lidahnya-

Dan-

"Selesai, _Get Well Soon_ _Senpai._"

"…"

"…."

Membuat gadis Hyuuga itu sadar sepenuhnya-

"…"

Ia reflek menunduk cepat, tubuhnya bergetar, memasang kembali masker yang tadi sempat bergeser dari bibirnya, dan yang terakhir-

Tanpa kata-kata-

**Buk!**

Hinata langsung saja menginjak kaki Naruto cepat, membuat sang empunya terlonjak kesakitan, "_Ittai!_!" memberikan kesempatan baginya untuk pergi dari sana. Mengacuhkan pandangan kaget, ngeri dan pekikan kecil di sekitarnya-

"….."

"Huo, jahat sekali~"

"Sudah di bantu, tapi malah-"

**Sring!**

"Berisik kalian!" manik Lavender menatap tajam dan berlari masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah, meninggalkan Naruto di sana.

Yah, setidaknya dengan permen ini dia bisa bertahan sampai pulang nanti, semoga saja~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Payung~<strong>

* * *

><p>Musim hujan kembali datang, tetesan-tetesan air yang jatuh dan membasahi seluruh jepang. Berembun, jalanan yang tergenang air, dan banyaknya orang yang bersiap-siap memakai payung mereka di pagi hari ini.<p>

Tak terkecuali Hinata-

"Hoahm~" menguap kecil, gadis itu menatap rintikan hujan yang masih terasa ringan. Ia harus cepat berangkat ke sekolah, sebelum hujan bertambah deras.

Membuka payung miliknya, sang Hyuuga berpamitan, "Aku berangkat, _Kaasan, Tousan_!" serunya kecil, dan berjalan keluar dari rumahnya.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Melangkahkan kakinya santai, serta memakan roti di tangan kanannya, manik Lavendernya menatap jalanan yang masih terasa sepi. Sekolah yang dekat memang suatu keberuntungan baginya, jadi tidak usah menggunakan kendaraan apapun. Hanya dengan berjalan beberapa menit dan dia sampai-

"…."

Bersenandung kecil, menikmati rintikan hujan di perjalanannya-

"Nenek, pakai ini saja."

Suara yang terdengar familiar menghentikan langkahnya singkat, alisnya berkerut heran-

Mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sumber suara, dimana ia melihat jelas-

"Apa tidak masalah, anak muda? Bukannya kau ingin berangkat sekolah, nanti bagaimana kalau kau kehujanan?" seorang nenek yang tengah berteduh di sebuah toko yang tutup, tepat di depannya. Dengan seorang pemuda pirang yang hendak memberikan payungnya.

"Tidak apa-apa nek, lagipula sekolahku dekat dari sini." Mengeluarkan cengiran lebarnya, memberikan payung miliknya tanpa sungkan.

"Kau baik sekali, nenek berhutang budi padamu, nak." Menepuk pundak sang pemuda, nenek itu menerima payungnya. Dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan pemuda pirang di sana-

"…"

Hinata mendengus kecil-

Maniknya memutar singkat, "Bodoh, sudah tahu hujan bertambah deras. Mau berlari atau cepat-cepat juga yang ada dia akan kehujanan sampai di sekolah." Ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Melihat bagaimana Naruto mengadahkan wajahnya, menatap hujan yang bertambah deras seraya terus memperhatikan jam tangannya.

"….."

Gadis itu berniat melanjutkan langkahnya, tanpa mengidahkan adik kelas berisiknya di sana-

"….."

Sebelum-

Manik Lavender itu melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang kebetulan berjalan di depannya, dengan sebuah payung yang bisa di bilang cukup besar, dan cukup untuk-

'Dia, gadis yang beberapa hari lalu ingin mengajak Naruto pulang kan?' batin Hinata cepat, melangkahkan kakinya tanpa sadar dengan cepat.

Dan-

**Pluk-**

Menyentuh pundak gadis itu-

Mengagetkan sang empunya-

"Kau temannya Naruto kan?" ujar Hinata kembali, beriringan dengan tubuh yang berbalik itu. Menatapnya sedikit kaget serta takut.

"I..iya," mengangguk kecil-

Tanpa aba-aba, tangan kanannya terangkat menunjuk ke arah pemuda pirang yang tengah berteduh di sana-

"Dia kebetulan memberikan payung bodohnya pada seorang nenek dan sekarang dirinya sendiri terjebak di sana. Jadi kau sebagai temannya, ajak dia untuk berangkat sekolah bersama." Perintahnya cepat, membuat sang gadis yang tadinya ketakutan langsung saja berbinar senang. Mengangguk semangat,

"Ba..baik! _Arigatou Senpai_!" berlari kecil meninggalkan Hinata, dan menghampiri Naruto.

"….."

Ya, setidaknya Hinata sudah berniat untuk membalas kebaikan yang pernah Naruto berikan padanya.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bel pulang sekolah tak terasa berbunyi dengan nyaring, hujan masihlah turun dengan derasnya.

"Merepotkan," mendengus kesal, Hinata berdiri di depan gedung sekolah. Dimana seluruh murid-murid ramai mulai membuka payung milik mereka, beranjak pulang. Menghiraukan hujan yang semakin deras, semuanya sudah ingin bergegas kembali ke rumah masing-masing-

Begitu pula dengan sang Hyuuga-

Gadis itu ingin segera berbaring di kasurnya yang empuk, berguling-guling di tengah-tengah hujan seperti ini kan enak. Dingin dan sebuah selimut siap menyelimuti tubuhnya-

Ah membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Hinata mendesah senang-

"Aku harus cepat," bergumam kecil, tanpa basa-basi lagi ia membuka payung yang tidak begitu besar. Merentangkannya ke depan, dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang-

"….."

**Zrashh!**

Hendak melangkahkan kakinya turun dari tangga, sebelum sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya dengan semangat-

"Huee, _Senpai_!" rengekan dan nada cempreng memekakkan telinganya-

Membuat sang empunya kontan membalikkan tubuh malas-

"Kau mau apa lagi, adik kelas bodoh!" kesal, dan menggerutu tak jelas. Memandang tajam tanpa menghiraukan pandangan memelas Naruto.

"Aku boleh tidak ikut menumpang pulang dengan payungmu?" dengan nada memohon, dan mata blink-blink-

"Tidak." Di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Hinata-

Payungnya sudah kecil, mau jalan pulang berdua. Mereka bisa kebasahan, kan percuma.

Lagipula siapa juga yang mau pulang bersama dia!

"Ehh~ jangan begitu dong _Senpai,_ payungku tadi kebetulan dipinjam seseorang jadi-" memotong ucapan sang Uzumaki-

"Aku tidak peduli, sana pulang saja sama teman-temanmu yang lain! Payungku tidak akan muat kalau ada kau di sampingku!" menolehkan wajah ke arah lain-

"…"

"Oo, jadi itu alasan Senpai tidak mau mengajakku berangkat bersama tadi pagi?"

"….."

Membeku sejenak-

Reflek Hinata menajamkan pandangannya, "Apa maksudmu?!"

Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengeluarkan cengiran rubahnya, dan menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, "Ehehe, tadi ada teman sekelasku yang mengajak berangkat sekolah bersama. Katanya sih, karena _Senpai _sendiri yang memberitahunya. Nah, setelah itu aku langsung melihat _Senpai _yang sedang berjalan sendiri di jalan."

Menggerutu tanpa sadar, Hinata merutuki perkataan blak-blakan yang dilakukan gadis pirang tadi-

'Kenapa dia memberitahunya!'

"….."

Menghilangkan rasa malunya, ia dengan cepat membuang wajah kembali. Mengerucut, dan mengeluarkan kata-kata pedasnya seperti biasa-

"Huh, jangan pikir aku mau menolongmu tadi pagi kalau bukan karena berhutang budi. Lagipula gadis pirang itu suka padamu, jadi tidak masalah kan kalau dia kuberitahu!" ucapnya ketus-

"….."

Desahan napas terdengar-

"_Yokatta_, kukira tadi _Senpai_ tidak mau menolong karena benci padaku, ternyata karena payung _Senpai _yang kekecilan rupanya~" terkekeh jahil, pemuda itu berkedip singkat.

Membuat Hinata semakin tegang, "A…apa! Aku tidak ada bilang seperti itu! Sudah sana, hush pergi, aku mau pulang!" mengusir keberadaan Naruto dari sampingnya, sebelum tangan kekar itu dengan gesit mengambil payung di tangan kirinya-

"Eiit, ini kuambil dan kita pulang bersama ya. Kebetulan teman sekelasku tadi ada urusan."

Alasan yang konyol lagi!

Dari sebanyak itu temannya kenapa dia malah meminta tolong pada Hinata?

"Oi! Kembalikan payungku!" Hinata panik, dan menggapai-gapai payung miliknya.

"Tidak mau~" namun Naruto terlalu tinggi untuk ia jangkau-

"Kembalikan, atau-"

"Atau apa? Pilih pulang bersama atau besok sakit lagi." Seringaian lebar terlihat di wajah sang Uzumaki,

"Ugh!" mengembungkan pipi sang Hyuuga-

Terlihat sangat amat manis di mata Naruto-

Kalau saja dia bisa mencium pipi itu sekarang-

"Kembalikan! Huaa, kembalikan payungku!"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak~" ia semakin menjadi-jadi-

"…."

Tidak ada pilihan lagi, waktunya semakin menipis, sekolah sebentar lagi akan di tutup-

"U..ugh-"

Dengan berat hati-

Dan tangan terkepal kuat, "Baik! Baik, kita pulang sekarang!" Hinata berteriak kecil, menyetujui permintaan Naruto-

"_Yes,_ begitu dong dari tadi."

"Sini aku yang bawa payungnya!"

"Aku saja, kalau _Senpai _yang bawa nanti aku harus menunduk terus dong~"

"Biar saja!"

Tanpa mengidahkan ucapan Hinata lagi, langsung saja tangan kekar yang masih terbebas itu mengamit tangan sang Hyuuga. Menarik tubuh mungil itu berjalan menerjang hujan,

"Eh! Apa yang kau pegang, lepas, lepas!" menepis dan melepaskan tangan kekar itu dari genggamannya-

"Awas nanti jatuh lo, mau?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil! Lepas-hua!"

Semakin menjadi-jadi, Naruto menarik tubuh Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, membuatnya menyender dan berlindung dari hujan-

"Nah, begini kan lebih baik~"

"…."

"…"

Dan _Fix,_ Hinata makin kesal-

Ini anak-

Sudah di kasi hati malah minta jantung-

"Adik kelas mesum, lepaskan pelukanmu!" teriakan yang menggema dan Naruto yang bersiul dengan gembiranya-

Ah senangnya, bisa sepayung dengan _Senpai _cantik-

Dia makin ngaco-

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

* * *

><p>Oke, oke Mushi apdet kilat, kebetulan tema yang mushi ambil adalah tema "Permen" dan "Payung" dari Hyuugazan, Utsukushi hana-chan. Maaf buat yang tidak kepilih ya, selamat mencoba lagi.<p>

Ada yang minat fic ini lanjut lagi? Mushi sih niatnya bikin 10 chap aja, supaya FLP khusus untuk pair NaruHina selesai di rangkum di sini. Sisanya tinggal fokus buat pair yang lain wkwk :v :D

Untuk yang minta memanjang ini fic, kayaknya mushi ga bisa lagi bikin panjang-panjang. Kan ini cerita Fluff kalo panjang-panjang entar malah bosan lagi, singkat aja udah cukup kan, wkwk :v :v :D

* * *

><p><strong>Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~<strong>

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


	4. FLP15

**One Fluffy Thing**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Mushi cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T **

**Genre : Romance, Fluff**

**Pair : Naru x Hina :D**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, RTNHina, ide pasaran, Abal, Aneh, dan masih banyak yang lain.**

**OoOoOoOooOoO**

* * *

><p><strong>FluffTimeProject#15#<strong>

* * *

><p>Bagaimana cara Naruto membuat kakak kelasnya yang terkenal <em>Tsundere<em> sedikit saja menunjukkan perhatian dan wajah blushing pada dirinya? Dia suka kakak kelas indigo itu dan tidak akan menyerah sampai membuat sang kakak kelas berpaling padanya-

**OoOoOooOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

><p><strong>Kantin~<strong>

* * *

><p>Kantin, hah mendengarnya saja sudah membuat Naruto nyengir tiada tara. Makanan yang membuat perutnya berbunyi, bebas melakukan apapun, mau teriak di sana, oke, mau jungkir balik juga tidak masalah.<p>

Oh, oh tapi bukan hal itu saja yang membuatnya senang berada di sana-

Ada satu hal yang sangat ia tunggu, menunggu saat bel isthirahat berbunyi dan berlari menerjang kantin, hanya untuk-

"_Basan,_ aku mau roti kare yang ini satu!"

Melihat sang gadis indigo yang tengah membeli sebuah roti bersama teman-temannya-

Menghiraukan kerumunan manusia yang mengelilingi gadis itu, pandangannya sudah terfokus pada satu orang.

"Hah, Biar galak tetap manis~" Hinata Hyuuga, kakak kelas yang membuatnya seperti ini. Berpangku tangan dan menatap gadis di sana dengan bodohnya, tanpa memperdulikan teman-teman yang datang menepuk pundaknya-

"Hee, melihat siapa Naruto? Oh, aku tahu." Seorang pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik dan diikuti dua orang gadis berambut pirang serta merah menghampirinya.

"Ya,"

"Kami boleh duduk di sampingmu, Naruto?" gadis pirang itu bertanya dan dijawab anggukan kecil sang Uzumaki.

"Boleh."

Menatap gerak-gerik Hinata terus menerus, dari berteriak kencang memanggil bibi kantin karena terlalu ribut di sekitarnya, mengerucut kesal saat tidak di hiraukan, dan kadang menghentakkan kakinya menahan amarah.

_Tsundere_ itu memang manis-

Pikirannya mulai ngawur lagi-

"Manisnya~" bergumam kecil, membuat kedua gadis yang tepat duduk di sampingnya mengerutkan kening heran. Melihat pemuda pirang itu sama sekali belum menyentuh makanannya sejak tadi.

"Naruto, makananmu belum kau sentuh sama sekali." Ujar sang gadis pirang _aka _Shion.

"Nanti, aku belum lapar." Di jawab singkat oleh Naruto-

"Kau ini kenapa? Setiap ke kantin pasti wajahmu terlihat seperti orang bodoh." Gadis berambut merah _aka_ Sara ikut andil.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok," senyumannya semakin lebar saat melihat gadis indigo di sana selesai berbelanja dan berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang terlihat kosong bersama teman-temannya. Dengan menghela napas panjang karena bisa lepas dari kerumunan tadi.

"…"

Naruto benar-benar tidak tahu sejak kapan dia bisa menyukai Hinata sampai sebesar ini, entah kenapa melihat tingkah laku Hinata membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang. Sama sekali tidak peduli dengan sikap sangar serta _Tsunderenya_ karena menurut Naruto sendiri itu manis.

Dia ada sakit apa sampai bisa suka sama orang yang gemar marah, dan mukul orang?

Dan saat kalian menanyakan itu padanya, siap-siap saja sebuah tinju melayang ke muka kalian. Berani mengejek Hinata, sama saja mencari mati dengannya.

Mungkin nanti ada saatnya sebuah _flashback_ akan mengalir dan menceritakan sendiri bagaimana ia bisa jatuh cinta pada sang kakak kelas.

* * *

><p><em>Nah, kembali ke cerita-<em>

* * *

><p>Masih memperhatikan gadis indigo di sana-<p>

Menjawab omelan dan candaan dari teman-temannya dengan kacau-

Dimulai dari pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang sengaja Kiba lontarkan padanya-

"Oi, Naruto!"

"Apa?"

Seringai pemuda coklat itu semakin terlihat, sebuah ide muncul dan langsung saja ia laksanakan-

"Hewan kesukaanmu apa?"

_Fix,_ membuat Shion serta Sara melirik aneh pada Kiba-

Tiba-tiba bertanya tentang hewan kesukaan? Apa tidak ada pertanyaan selain itu?!

Dan Naruto-

Dengan kedua Saphire yang memandang ke arah Hinata, melihat kakak kelasnya membuka roti bungkus di tangannya, dan memakannya secara perlahan, menyebabkan kembungan kecil di salah satu pipinya. Tanpa ekpresi dan menatap perbincangan teman-temannya-

"Hamster," Naruto jadi membayangkan seekor hamster kecil yang selalu mengembungkan pipinya kalau sedang makan.

Kiba menahan tawa, Shion dan Sara mengerutkan kening kompak-

"Terus Hamster warna apa yang bagus?" Tanya pemuda itu sekali lagi-

"Indigo ah Lavender juga boleh."

"Haa?"

Ini anak pikirannya benar-benar sudah melayang kemana-mana, kedua gadis itu makin tidak mengerti, menggeleng kepala bersamaan dan memilih untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka lagi.

Daripada bingung sendiri-

Sedangkan Kiba, menahan perutnya yang sakit, dia langsung pamit pergi dari tempatnya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak keluar dari kantin.

Yah, hanya beberapa orang saja yang sadar kalau dia suka pada Hinata. Kecuali untuk orang yang peka pasti langsung sadar saat pertama melihat sikapnya. Naruto terlalu malas mengumbar rasa sukanya kecuali pada sang gadis sendiri, yaitu Hinata.

**OoOoOoOoOoOooO**

Melihat gadis indigo itu mengembungkan pipinya saat menyantap rotinya, dan melirik kesal ke arah teman-teman yang meledeknya sampai akhirnya ia memperlihatkan senyuman tipisnya-

"….."

Ah! Naruto tidak tahan lagi-

Tanpa basa-basi, pemuda pirang itu tiba-tiba saja bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Menghiraukan pandangan aneh kedua temannya, dan terus saja memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hinata-

"Naruto, kau mau kemana?"

"….." diam-

Manik Saphire itu seperti terhipnotis dan memilih berjalan mendekati sang kakak kelas-

Jalan terus-

Masih berjalan-

Tawa kecil teman Hinata sampai terdengar sampai ke telinganya-

Sampai akhirnya-

"….."

Berdiri tepat di samping tubuh orang yang di sukainya, sebuah senyum ia ukir. Membuat semua teman Hinata reflek terdiam saat sang empunya sendiri belum sadar akan kedatangan orang lain di sampingnya-

"Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Hinata heran, mata teman-temannya teralih pada sesuatu-

Sebelum sempat ia berbalik-

"_Senpai-ku_ memang manis," sebuah bisikan suara seseorang yang sangat ia kenal terdengar dari sampingnya. Menerpa rambut indigo itu akibat napasnya-

Membuat jantung sang Hyuuga tanpa sadar berdetak kencang,

Dan-

Yang lebih mengagetkan lagi-

Saat sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di pipinya yang masih mengembung akibat kunyahan roti.

"….."

"…"

"Hua, Hinata dia menciummu!" gadis merah muda _aka _Sakura berteriak kecil, tersenyum lebar saat menatap aksi paling romantis di depan matanya. Naruto yang _notabene _adik kelas plus populer di angkatannya kini mencium pipi sahabatnya-

Ketiga teman yang lain tak ketinggalan, mereka ikut mengangguk senang. Semburat merah muncul di pipi, mendapatkan pemandangan langka-

Ada yang memotret, ada yang terpana-

Ada adik kelas yang berani mencium _Senpainya_, di tambah seorang Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga yang terkenal karena kehebatannya dalam segala jenis beladiri!

Cari mati, tentu saja!

"…"

Tapi Hinatanya sendiri masih mematung, saat merasakan sebuah benda kenyal mencium pipinya. Singkat namun cukup lembut, menyerangnya di saat lengah seperti ini-

"….."

Gadis itu terdiam-

Suasana mencekam-

Dan Naruto-

"….."

"Eh, l..lho apa yang kulakukan tadi?!" seolah sadar akan apa yang di lakukannya, pemuda itu terperanjat kaget. Menatap sekitar, murid-murid sudah melihatnya dengan pandangan horror. Sedangkan sang empunya hanya menggaruk kepala reflek-

"_E..eto_, tadi itu.." menatap ke arah _Senpainya_ yang masih mematung-

Sebelum-

"_Se..senpai_-"

"Uzumaki…Naruto-"

**Glek!**

Semua orang reflek meneguk ludah tanpa sadar, mendengar suara berat nan mengerikan yang di keluarkan oleh siapa lagi, selain-

"Beraninya kau-"

Hinata-

"Ta..tadi aku hanya bercanda _Senpai_, ja..jadi-"

Menghiraukan penjelasan Naruto, gadis itu bangkit, kedua maniknya bertambah dingin. Mengeluarkan aura hitam, dan senyuman sadis-

**Kretek-kretek-**

Suara jemari-jemari yang saling bergemeretak, tubuh mungil itu perlahan berjalan mendekati Naruto.

Sang Uzumaki memundurkan langkahnya, seram melihat pemandangan di hadapannya-

Seorang gadis dengan senyuman dan tatapan dingin, di tambah suara-suara jemari itu-

"_Se..senpai_, maafkan a-"

Memotong ucapan Naruto, "Kau mau aku banting seratus kali di sini sekarang juga, atau aku lempar ke atap sekolah supaya tidak bisa turun lagi, hm? Pilih yang mana, silahkan. Aku dengan senang hati akan melakukannya~" nada _sing a song_ terdengar-

"_Se..senpai_ marah ya?" dan dengan _innocentnya_ dia masih bisa bercanda-

"….."

"Oh, tidak, tidak, aku hanya sedikit merasa kesal. Nah ayo pilih~" berjalan semakin mendekat-

Naruto makin ngeri,

Sebelum akhirnya-

Tidak ada pilihan lain lagi, selain-

"Huaaa! Maafkan kepolosanku _Senpai_!" dianya lari tanpa aba-aba meninggalkan kantin, membuat Hinata makin kesal-

"Dia-"

"Oi! Adik kelas sialan, kemari kau! Kemari, biarkan aku memberikan ciuman yang manis juga pada pipimu! Kemari!" mengejar Naruto, meninggalkan kerumunan yang menganga kompak melihat tingkah laku keduanya-

"…"

Romantis, tentu saja-

Itu cara mereka saling berinteraksi satu sama lain, dan sampai sekarang pun masih tetap sama~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Perpustakaan~<strong>

* * *

><p>Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Naruto merasa jadi orang paling beruntung di dunia, terima kasih untuk <em>authornya<em> karena sudah membuat pemuda pirang ini melihat sang gadis kesukaan tanpa sengaja-

Tak menyangka kalau dirinya bisa bertemu dengan Hinata di perpustakaan besar sekolahnya-

Mengingat dirinya yang malas pergi ke sini, dan hari ini ia iseng-iseng mencari ketenangan. Dan apa yang Naruto temukan!

Seorang gadis indigo tengah membaca buku dengan serius tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, duduk di sebuah meja panjang, dan sama sekali tidak mengidahkan orang yang berlalu lalang.

"_Arigatou Kami-sama_~" bergumam kecil, senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Kalau terus seperti ini sih, dia betah diam di perpustakaan terus-

"….."

Berniat untuk mendekati _Senpainya,_ sebelum kedua manik Saphire itu menatap penjaga perpustakaan. Seorang wanita dengan kacamata tebalnya tengah meneliti seluruh ruangan, menjaga agar keributan tidak terjadi.

Sukses membuat Naruto mengurungkan niat untuk berlari, berteriak serta menerjang Hinata saat itu juga-

Dia harus memikirkan cara yang efektif. Menangkupkan dagunya, dan mencoba berpikir-

Sampai-

"…"

"…"

"Aku tahu!" sebuah bola lampu hidup di atas kepalanya-

Memberikannya ide cemerlang, cukup mudah mengingat dirinya membawa sebuah buku tulis sekarang-

Jadi-

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, dirinya menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas itu. Mengambil sebuah buku di dekatnya-

Dan-

"Psst," memanggil seorang gadis yang tengah asyik mencari buku, memintanya mendekat-

"Ya?"

"Bisa kau berikan buku ini pada gadis berambut indigo di sana?" menunjuk ke arah Hinata, memang awalnya Naruto ingin mendekati gadis itu, tapi mengingat _Senpainya _sedang belajar. Mana mau dia mengganggu jadi tidak ada cara lain lagi, selain mengirimi surat semangat padanya-

Bagus kan!

Mengangguk paham, "Baiklah,"

"Pastikan dia membuka buku halam pertama ya," ingatnya-

"Oke,"

Mengeluarkan senyuman sejuta volt, membuat gadis di hadapannya itu tersipu malu. "_Arigatou_~" berjalan pelan mendekati Hinata.

Hah, ia tidak sabar melihat reaksi sang Hyuuga nanti~

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ano,_ Hinata_-senpai_."

Sebuah panggilan membuat Hinata tersentak dari pikirannya, dan langsung menatap datar ke arah gadis yang kini berada di sampingnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ini, ada yang menitip buku padamu. Katanya kau harus membuka halaman pertamanya." Jelas sang gadis,

Mengerutkan kening heran sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk paham-

"Hm, taruh saja di sana."

"_Ha'I,_ kalau begitu permisi _Senpai._"

"Ya."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Merasa penasaran, akhirnya Hinata menyerah. Gadis itu mengambil buku yang di taruh tidak jauh darinya.

Membuka halaman pertamanya pelan-

Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah surat kecil di sana, terselip.

'Siapa?' menoleh ke seluruh ruangan, gadis itu mengendikkan bahu singkat. Membuka sobekan kertas itu perlahan-

Dan-

Apa yang ia lihat-

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata-senpai! Beruntung sekali aku bisa melihatmu di sini! Hah, padahal sebenarnya aku ingin mengejutkan Senpai dari belakang. Tapi melihat Senpai serius sekali membaca buku, aku jadi tidak tega. Jadi aku cuma bisa memberikan semangat dari jauh. Senpai-ku yang manis semangat ya, rajin-rajin belajar supaya bisa lulus dan bisa kulamar kalau selesai sekolah nanti. Ah, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku bahagia. Semangat, semangat! Kalau perlu aku, cari saja di kelasku. Peluk, dan ciumku hanya untukmu Senpai!<strong>

**From your Future Husband, Naruto Uzumaki, :***

* * *

><p><strong>Kresek!<strong> Hinata reflek mengepalkan surat di tangannya, membaca tulisan di sana membuatnya merinding. Apanya yang _Future Husband_?! Di tambah lagi, apa-apaan emoticon cium itu?!

"Dia benar-benar membuat konsentrasiku buyar." Mendesis kecil, kalimat ambigu yang keluar dari bibirnya. Entah konsentrasi itu buyar karena senang melihat surat dari Naruto atau malah sebaliknya?

**Grek!**

Bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan senyuman miring, dan aura hitam mencekam di sekitarnya-

"Kuturuti semua kemauanmu, Naruto." Ya, Naruto sendiri bilang kalau mencarinya, cari saja di kelas.

Dan Hinata dengan senang hati menuruti permintaan sang Uzumaki-

Mencari pemuda itu untuk-

"…."

Hah, hanya dialah yang tahu.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

* * *

><p>Nah, sekarang Mushi hadir dengan Tema Kantin, dan Perpustakaan Nah, nanti mungkin mushi bakal buat tema lain lagi, :D Maaf buat yang tidak kepilih ya, selamat mencoba lagi :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~<strong>

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


	5. FLP18

**One Fluffy Thing**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Mushi cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T **

**Genre : Romance, Fluff**

**Pair : Naru x HinaRTN :D**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, RTNHina, ide pasaran, Abal, Aneh, dan masih banyak yang lain.**

**OoOoOoOooOoO**

* * *

><p><strong>FluffTimeProject#18#<strong>

* * *

><p>Bagaimana cara Naruto membuat kakak kelasnya yang terkenal <em>Tsundere<em> sedikit saja menunjukkan perhatian dan wajah blushing pada dirinya? Dia suka kakak kelas indigo itu dan tidak akan menyerah sampai membuat sang kakak kelas berpaling padanya-

**OoOoOooOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

><p><strong>Basket Ball~<strong>

* * *

><p>Dia Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda pirang yang sangat tak Hinata kira memiliki bakat tersembunyi seperti apa yang di lihatnya sekarang.<p>

Bocah ingusan yang selalu mencari masalah dengannya itu kini sukses membuatnya membulatkan kedua manik sekilas. Berdiri di luar lapangan dengan teman-temannya, Hinata berbalut pakaian olahraga sejak tadi tak henti-hentinya mengerutkan alis heran-

Pikirannya melayang kesana-kemari, tidak menghiraukan teriakan gila dari gadis-gadis di kelasnya. Berteriak memanggil nama kohainya itu-

'Ck, aku tidak tahu dia bisa sehebat itu.' Mendecih singkat, melihat pemandangan langka di hadapannya.

Sesosok pemuda yang selalu nyengir dan memberinya rayuan-rayuan cinta padanya. Tampak konyol, dan berteriak seperti orang bodoh, kini-

* * *

><p>"<em>Uwoo! Dia keren juga!"<em>

"_Siapa namanya? Naruto kalau tidak salah."_

"_Kalau di luar permainan dia memang selalu terlihat konyol tapi sekarang berubah sekali~"_

* * *

><p>Berbagai pendapat muncul dari teman-temannya, tak jarang ia melihat tatapan kagum yang di keluarkan mereka semua. Berisik tentu saja, Hinata tidak suka. Ya, tidak suka karena mereka mengganggu ketenangannya! Bukan karena hal lain!<p>

Berdecak kembali, melihat bagaimana lihainya Naruto di atas lapangan. Dengan bola basket di tangannya, keringat yang mengucur dari pelipis serta seringai kecil penuh kemenangan di wajahnya tercetak jelas. Bermain, memasukkan bola basket ke dalam ring, mencetak angka dengan mudah.

Teriakan semakin menggema-

_Fix_, ia makin kesal-

Dirinya hendak pergi dari lapangan kalau bukan karena tarikan Sakura serta Ino yang menghentikan gerakannya. Pundaknya tertepuk singkat, dan pergelengannya di tarik pelan-

Kedua gadis itu menatapnya heran, "Kau mau kemana, Hinata? Sebentar lagi mereka akan mengajari kita bermain basket bukan." Ujar Ino.

Alisnya berkerut, mereka bilang apa tadi?! Diajari?! Oleh adik kelasnya itu-

Kenapa dia tidak tahu!

"Apa maksudmu, Ino? Kenapa mereka yang mengajari kita, bukannya Guy-_sensei._"

Sakura mengendikkan bahu sekilas, "Karena kebetulan Guy_-sensei_ tidak bisa hadir, jadi adik kelas yang pintar bermain basket di sana ia minta untuk mengajari kita. Jadwal olahraga kita yang bersamaan, dan materi hari ini tentang dasar basket yang jadi alasannya. Guy-_sensei _sama sekali tidak memberikan kita libur~" Jelasnya panjang lebar, Hinata hendak protes sebelum tawa aneh Ino mendengung di telinganya-

"Apa-"

"Oho, tenang saja Hinata. Karena jumlah adik kelas yang pintar basket hanya sebelas orang saja. Mereka tidak akan mengajari kita satu-satu, melainkan secara berkelompok. Jadi jangan khawatir kalau si Naruto akan mengajari gadis lain sendirian~" penuh nada menggoda, sukses membuat gadis indigo itu mengerucutkan bibirnya cepat. Berjalan meninggalkan kedua temannya-

"Siapa bilang aku khawatir!" berteriak kecil, tanpa tahu kedua gadis di sana geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkahnya-

"Hah, dasar _Tsundere_~" gumam mereka kompak.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Dan ternyata ucapan Ino serta Sakura seratus persen benar. Sekarang dengan kerutan yang semakin terlihat di wajah cantiknya, Hinata memegang bola basket di kedua tangannya. Menatap tajam siapa yang menjadi _mentor _kelompoknya kali ini-

Sungguh kebetulan-

"Baiklah _Senpai-senpai_, aku Uzumaki Naruto yang akan mengajari kalian basket!"

Yang tidak menguntungkan-

* * *

><p>"<em>Lucky, kita dapat si pirang~"<em>

"_Yup, aku jadi semakin semangat!"_

* * *

><p>Kenapa diantara sebelas orang, harus Naruto yang terpilih! Kenapa tidak Gaara, Sasuke, atau bahkan si Kiba yang berisik. Kenapa si pirang konyol! Hinata frustasi, hendak menjambak rambutnya kalau bukan karena image <em>coolnya<em> yang ingin di pertahankannya. Jadi hanya kerucutan bibir yang muncul,

Ketidakberuntungannya bertambah, karena kelompok yang di acak. Ia harus terpisah dengan teman-temannya, dan mendapatkan kelompok gadis-gadis _fangirl _Naruto.

_Oh, shit!_

"Jadi aku harap _Senpai_ siap-siap, karena ajaranku sedikit keras!" ujar Naruto sekali lagi, dan di tanggap semua gadis di sana, kecuali Hinata tentunya. Sang Hyuuga masih mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain-

'Huh, keras atau konyol~' mendengus pelan, menertawakan ucapan pemuda itu-

"Ayo kita mulai dengan pemanasan!"

"Ya!"

Palingan nanti pemuda itu akan menggodanya lagi, dan kembali jadi adik kelas berisik. Hinata yakin.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Salah! Hinata salah besar! Apa yang di pikirkannya tadi benar-benar meleset seratus persen. Napas gadis itu hampir habis, terengah-engah menekuk lututnya yang serasa ingin lepas. Sumpah demi apa, pandangan yang di lihatnya kali ini benar-benar horror.

Pemuda yang ia kira konyol kini tengah mengajari kelompoknya dengan ganas, teriakan, bunyi peluit terdengar nyaring.

"Lebih bagus lagi, _driblenya_ _Senpai_!"

"….."

"Hh, hh, dia..ingin membunuhku-" pemanasan dengan berlari lima kali keliling lapangan yang terbilang cukup luas. Di tambah latihan _drible _sebanyak lima puluh kali, dan latihan men_-shoot_ ke arah ring dua puluh kali. Membuat dirinya kelelahan.

Ia salah kira-

"Ayo sekarang siapa yang mendapat giliran!"

Berpikir kalau pemuda pirang itu akan menggodanya lagi, dan bayangan tentang bagaimana Naruto mengajarinya dengan tawa serta cengiran hancur seketika.

"…"

Oh, sial sekarang gilirannya untuk men_drible_ sekali lagi-

Terengah-engah, gadis itu mengangkat tangannya pasrah. "Aku-"

"Ayo Hinata_-senpai_. Kita tidak bisa membuang-buang waktu!" seru Naruto, mempercepat langkah sang Hyuuga. Gadis itu mengumpat kesal, mengerang saat tubuhnya terasa lemas-

Oke, dia memang _atlet_ karate yang hebat, tapi juga ada batasnya kan?! Hanya dia yang bertahan, sedangkan gadis-gadis lain sudah tepar di tempat, kelelahan dan merengek sakit di sekujur tubuh.

"Iya, ah kau berisik Uzumaki!" berteriak tak kalah kesal, Hinata berlari. Mendekati Naruto yang kini memegang bola basket.

Menyambar bola di tangan itu cepat, lututnya terasa lemas. Tak henti-hentinya menggerutu Hinata hendak melangkahkan kaki untuk melakukan _drible-_

Tapi-

**Sret-**

"Ah!" kakinya tiba-tiba saja terasa lemas, hampir ia terjatuh membentur lapangan beton di bawahnya-

Sebelum-

"_Senpai_!"

Terhenti, sebuah lengan kekar menyangga pinggang rampingnya cepat. Membuatnya tidak jadi jatuh,

"…." Dia tahu itu siapa-

"Ck,"

"_Senpai _tidak apa-apa?!" nada Naruto berubah panik, mendirikan kembali posisi gadis itu. Kedua manik Lavender di hadapannya kini menatapnya tajam.

Ludahnya terteguk, apa dia kelewatan? Naruto baru nyadar sendiri.

"….." sang Hyuuga masih terdiam, menatapnya garang.

Mati dia! Hinata pasti marah besar! Huee, salahkan dirinya yang tidak bisa di kendalikan saat bertemu dengan olahraga kesukaannya, dia jadi lupa kendali. Dan _ta-da_, apa yang terjadi-

Naruto mundur satu langkah, hendak lari dari tempat-

"Kau benar-benar membuat seluruh tubuhku sakit!" mendecih, dan berseru kecil.

"E..eh! _Go..gomen Senpai_, tadi aku hanya-" sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, kedua Saphire itu membulat lebih dulu-

Saat melihat pemandangan super duper langka di hadapannya-

"Tanggung jawab! Aku tidak bisa bergerak!" Hinata mengulurkan kedua tangannya, mengembungkan pipi, dengan wajah memerah menahan kesal. Menatap Naruto tajam-

Sukses membuat empunya bukan takut malah menjerit bahagia. Sumpah, demi _Kami-sama_! Pemandangan di hadapannya sungguh-sungguh manis!

Tubuhnya membeku, "A..apa _Senpai_?! A..aku harus melakukan apa?" bertanya polos, saat tubuh itu perlahan mendekat-

Masih dengan uluran tangan-

"Gendong, dan bawa aku ke UKS. Tubuhku lemas!" Hinata berteriak,

"…" Naruto shock sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mengulum senyum. Tidak memperdulikan semua pandangan yang melihat kelakuan mereka.

Pemuda itu mengangguk semangat, dengan cepat ia memberikan punggungnya dan menggendong tubuh mungil Hinata.

"Ck, awas saja kau Naruto! Beraninya membuat tubuhku seperti ini." Mengumpat kecil, membiarkan tubuhnya di gendong oleh sang _Kohai._

"Ehehe, _gomen Senpai_. Sekarang pegangan yang erat ya, kita akan lari secepat mungkin!"

Mendengus dan menggenggam pundak Naruto erat, ia mengangguk paham, "Hm, cepat."

"_Roger_!"

Dan akhirnya, penuh suka cita Naruto menggendong tubuh Hinata pergi dari lapangan. Mengidahkan teriakan kecewa dari _fansgirlnya_, hati pemuda itu sedang berbunga-bunga hari ini. Entah apa yang menyambet otak _Senpainya _sekarang-

Yang penting ia tahu kalau ternyata-

Sikap galaknya mampu membuat Hinata yang _Tsundere _bersikap manja tanpa dirinya sadari. Ck, ck~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>School Festival~<strong>

* * *

><p>Untuk kali ini pertama kalinya Hinata benci festival sekolah, dulu saat pertama kali masuk ke sekolah ini dia memang senang melihat banyaknya klub-klub hebat dan kelas-kelas yang membuat pertunjukan festival bahkan membuka kedai makanan di sekitar sekolah.<p>

Tapi sekarang-

"Ayolah Hinata, untuk sekarang saja kau pakai ya baju ini~" Ino, Sakura serta Tenten berdiri di hadapannya, dengan membawa sebuah gaun ah maksudnya pakaian _maid _rumbai-rumbai yang sangat di bencinya.

Tentu saja ia tidak mau, "Apa?! Aku tidak mau memakai pakaian itu, kalian saja yang pakai!" tolaknya cepat.

Sakura balas mendengus, "Kami sudah memakainya, lihat. Sekarang giliranmu~"

Salahkan kelasnya yang tiba-tiba mengajukan diri membuka sebuah kedai minuman. Dengan kelas yang di rombak selama 3 minggu penuh, dan pakaian maid yang di buat langsung oleh Temari. Salah satu gadis yang paling pintar membuat pakaian itu.

Melihat teman-temannya memakai pakaian itu, membuatnya merinding. Hinata tidak mau! "Tidak, lebih baik aku pakai pakaian _butler _kalau begitu! Sudah," menyelesaikan ucapannya, dengan kesal Hinata pergi meninggalkan ketiga gadis disana.

"Eh~"

Ya, lebih baik memakai pakaian _butler_ daripada _maid._ Ia tidak suka, biar begini juga pasti wajahnya keren kalau memakai baju itu-

Tanpa basa-basi, ia pergi ke ruang ganti yang sengaja di siapkan. Mencari baju _butler_ yang pas dengan bentuk tubuhnya. Untung saja Temari membuat pakaian itu lebih-

Ia jadi lega-

"Ini dia," tersenyum kecil, mendapatkan apa yang ia cari. Langsung saja ia menyambar baju tersebut, dan berganti secepat kilat.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Seperti perkiraannya, dengusan senang keluar dari bibirnya. Dengan bangga Hinata keluar dari ruang ganti. Pakaian _butler_ berwarna hitam kini terbalut di tubuhnya, rambut panjangnya sengaja ia kuncir ke belakang, dan tubuhnya yang cukup tegap akibat berlatih karate setiap hari membuatnya semakin sempurna.

Semua orang memandangnya kagum, Hinata tampak cocok menggunakan pakaian itu. Ino berdecak, Sakura menggeleng, dan Tenten membulat lebar-

Gadis itu serius!

"Kau benar-benar menggunakannya Hinata," ujar sang gadis bercepol dua, diiringi anggukan kecil Hinata.

"Hm, daripada memakai pakaian rumbai-rumbai. Ini masih lebih baik."

"Hh, Hinata ini hanya pakaian _maid,_ rok dengan sedikit rumbai di bawahnya. Tidak buruk menurutku." Ino berujar.

"Kalau kau memakai ini pasti cantik~" Sakura ikut andil-

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Sekali tidak tetap tidak." Ia melenggang pergi, dan memilih melayani pembeli yang datang ke kelas mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hal yang tidak ia tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Hinata sudah siap, gadis itu menghela napas panjang. Suara derap kaki yang perlahan mendekati kelasnya terdengar, dan suara nyaring yang muncul sesaat setelah kepala pirang melongokan wajahnya di balik pintu-

"_Senpai_! Aku datang!"

Naruto datang dengan semangatnya, mengidahkan seluruh tatapan heran yang tertuju padanya. Pemuda itu nyengir, dan masuk ke dalam kelas, mencari tempat duduk serta tentu saja mencari gadis indigo yang di tunggunya-

Naruto tidak sabar!

Melihat orang yang di sukainya dalam balutan pakaian _maid _sekarang juga! Ah, pasti _Senpainya _itu manis sekali! Jejeritan dalam hati, kedua Saphire itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari seseorang kini berdiri di sampingnya-

"Mau pesan apa?!" seorang bertubuh tegap menggelapkan bayangannya, berdiri dan menawarkan menu. Suara yang familiar namun belum cukup membuat Naruto sadar-

"Tunggu, tunggu, aku hanya ingin di layani oleh gadis berambut indigo di sini. Bisa tolong carikan dia?!" pintanya masih menatap ke segala arah.

"…"

Tidak menyadari sama sekali kalau-

Seringai kecil muncul di wajah Hinata, entah kenapa ia tidak sabar melihat reaksi pemuda ini. Dirinya masih tidak mau berpindah tempat, sampai membuat Naruto kesal-

Pemuda itu langsung menoleh kesal-

"Hei, kan kubilang aku ingin di layani gadis berambut indigo. Bukan kau-" pandangan itu menatap tubuh sang empunya dari atas sampai bawah-

"…"

Maniknya membulat-

Tubuhnya menegang-

Dan ucapannya terhenti-

"Kau mencariku, hm?" berpura-pura bertanya dengan seringai kecil. Ah, betapa senangnya ia melihat _Kohainya _ini terkejut-

Naruto mendadak gagap, "E..eh?! I..itu, _Senpai_..lho?! _Senpai_!" Ia kaget setengah mati, bayangan Hinata dengan pakaian _maid_ yang cantik hancur seketika. Di gantikan sesosok tubuh tegap dengan balutan baju _butler-_

"…."

"Cepat pesan, atau kau ingin aku di gantikan oleh gadis berbaju _maid_ yang sedang kau cari~" Hinata berujar sinis, membayangkan bagaimana nanti Naruto pergi dari kelas dengan wajah pucat dan mungkin tidak ingin menemuinya untuk beberapa saat-

"…"

"…"

Tidak ada respon-

Hinata berkerut bingung, ini anak _shock_ atau kenapa? Mendekatkan wajahnya, memperhatikan tampang Naruto-

Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak berkedip-

"Oi, Naru-" sebelum sempat memanggil nama sang empunya-

"Uwooo! _Senpai_ keren! Tidak jadi, tidak jadi! Aku mau _Senpai_ yang melayaniku! Aku akan pesan banyak makanan! Es jeruk! Teh hangat! _Ramen_!" Naruto berteriak penuh semangat, melihat Hinata dengan pandangan _blink-blink_-

Hinata _sweatdrop_, lagi-lagi perkiraannya salah. Sungguh melihat sikap Naruto sekarang, pemuda pirang itu bukannya ketakutan malah mengatainya keren.

'Kh, apa-apaan itu~' tidak bisa menahan diri, Hinata tanpa sadar tertawa kecil. Mengeluarkan kekehan dari bibirnya, air matanya menggenang di pelupuknya. Tindakan Naruto benar-benar membuatnya tertawa-

Terkekeh geli, "Ahaha, apa-apaan itu. Kukira kau akan pingsan melihatku seperti ini, tapi kh, ahaha kau malah mengataiku keren." Masih penuh tawa, sang Hyuuga sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau pemuda pirang di sampingnya kini tengah menatapnya lekat. Memperhatikan tiap lekukan wajah yang keluar dari sana-

"…."

Sungguh langka-

Seorang Hinata yang terkenal galak kini tertawa di hadapannya-

Naruto sukses terpana, wajahnya mengeluarkan semburat merah tanpa sadar. Sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk mengganggu _moment _itu-

Hinata masih tidak sadar, sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk kecil. "Baik, baik akan kubawakan pesananmu Naruto. Tunggulah di sini." Masih tertawa, gadis itu segera meninggalkan Naruto yang mematung di sana-

"….."

"….."

Ck-

Naruto berdecak kecil, semburat merah semakin menjalar di pipinya, membuat otaknya memanas. Pemuda itu reflek menenggelamkan wajahnya ke atas meja, menelungkupkan dengan kedua tangannya-

Dan-

Menatap kepergian _Senpainya-_

Mendecih, mengeluarkan seluruh rasa malunya. Jantung sang Uzumaki berdetak cepat, merutuki bagaimana wajah semanis itu bisa sewaktu-waktu membuat jantungnya loncat dari tempatnya.

Ya, alasannya kembali bertambah-

Alasan menyukai gadis Hyuuga itu-

Naruto suka sekali dengan senyuman Hinata-

Sangat-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Senyuman yang hanya di tujukan untuknya. Naruto tidak mau itu di ambil.<strong>_

"_**Ck, senyuman itu benar-benar tidak boleh dilihat orang lain."**_

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

* * *

><p>Yuhuuu! Mushi muncul lagi, dengan tema review kemarin. <strong>Olahraga dan Festival<strong>! _Gomen _kalau waktu publishnya mendadak ngaret #tendang# habis nyari ide fluffy itu susah juga #elap keringet#fiuuh# jadi _gomen _kalau ceritanya ga fluff banget muahahaha :v :v

Dan mengingat hari senin, nilai semester satu udah keluar semua #dengan hasil yang cukup memuaskan wkwk :v# ga nyangka ternyata mushi udah harus ngampus lagi #semester dua begin#hiks# jadi…jadii pembuatan ficnya akan mundur sekali lagi hueee TOT7

Jadi doakan mushi bisa lanjut fic-fic lain ya! Untuk kali ini mushi mau fokuskan dulu ke **Tsundere2**, itu udah lama banget belom di lanjut, :v :v :D

Buat yang nanya kapan Hinata suka sama Naruto? Di chap ini perlahan-lahan dia makin suka kok, dan begitu juga sampai selanjutnya chap 10 :D

Ada yang mau nyumbang tema lagi? :D _Gomen_ buat yang tidak terpilih, silakan mencoba lagii :DDD

* * *

><p><strong>Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~<strong>

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
